


Professor Agreste

by tokillaladybug



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien is a Mess, Aged - Up, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awkwardrien, Day 6 - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Muggle Studies Professor Adrien, Teacher AU, What's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokillaladybug/pseuds/tokillaladybug
Summary: Adrien Agreste is not having the best first evening as Professor of Muggle Studies at Hogwarts.  Missing the welcome feast, avoiding Headmistress Minerva, and now letting a student stay up past curfew.  What else could go wrong?Aged-up Adrienette fluffAU Yeah August 2018 Day 6: Hogwarts.





	Professor Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of AU yeah August: Hogwarts

Of course. Of course, Adrien would be late to his very first day as a professor at Hogwarts. That’s just like his rotten luck, nearly ruining every good opportunity. Thankfully he hadn’t been caught yet. No doubt Minerva will come looking for him as soon as the welcoming feast is over, which, unfortunately, could be any minute.

Even after all these years, he still shudders to think of getting on her bad side. 

Adrien paced around his new office, muttering spells to unpack the trunk he set in the center of the room. He filled the display shelves with his teaching aids – delicate items like light bulbs, chemistry equipment, and cell phones went on the upper shelves while sturdy items like his microwave and mini fridge were set on the bottom. A mix of both non-magical and magical photos made their way to the wall behind his desk. 

He was in the middle of setting out his collection of stationary supplies – namely his assortment of ballpoint pens – when he heard a knock on the door. Bracing himself for a disappointed Minerva McGonagall, he said, “Come in, the door is unlocked.”

Defying his expectations, a petite girl poked her head through the doorway and smiled at him, “You must be Professor Agreste. I came to welcome you to the school.” Her dark hair was clipped short and she wore plain black robes. 

Adrien decided it might not be the best time to admonish a student for forgetting their house tie, considering he’s only been on the school grounds less than an hour. Those things can wait until tomorrow. Instead, he waved her to come further inside, “Thank you very much. I’m looking forward to getting to know everyone here. You are…?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She reached out and shook his hand.

“You as well, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” He looked her over. With this kind of attitude and her estimated age, he’d guess she was head girl this year. Although, it’s possible she was an enthusiastic 6th-year prefect. “What’s your opinion of Muggle Studies?” He gestured around his new office. 

“Oh, it’s quite interesting, though since my father was a muggle, I’ll admit it’s never been the most enticing subject. I’m much more partial to transfiguration.” 

She smiled in a way Adrien couldn’t quite place, like she was making a joke he didn’t understand. He smiled back and made a non-committal noise of understanding. “I was raised in a very traditional pure-blood house. It wasn’t until I came here that was introduced to the muggle way of life. I find their tenacity and drive to invent fascinating.” He muttered another spell and his 3 succulents made their way to the window. Changing the subject, he asked, “How was the sorting tonight?”

Marinette leaned against the edge of one of the display cases. “It went quite well. I’m excited for my Slytherins. I don’t know if you have heard of Alya Cesaire of the Daily Prophet, but her younger sisters were both sorted into Slytherin tonight. Those two will be quite the handful, I’m sure.”

“Oh yes, I remember her. We went to school together, but I never actually met her until a few years later. This school’s been growing larger every year, it was hard for me to keep up with all the other students when I attended. She’s quite an interesting witch though, and I suspect her sisters will follow in her footsteps.”

Adrien looked up at the clock he’d placed on the wall. Startled by the time, he said, “Ms. Dupain-Cheng, while I thank you for coming to welcome me, even head girls have a curfew. I’d hate for my first night to begin by encouraging a student to break the rules.” He gestured to the door to his office, “Would you like an escort to your dormitory?”

Marinette stared at him, unblinking.

“Miss?”

Marinette burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she doubled over in pain, clutching her sides and fighting back tears. 

“Miss I don’t know what’s so funny, but I really have to ask you to leave. Headmistress McGonagall may have my head for this already.”

Whatever he said only encouraged her to laugh harder. It took nearly a full two minutes for her to regain her composure. She burst out parts of a sentence between laughs and gulps of air, but they were unintelligible to Adrien. After what felt like an eternity, she finally spoke.

“Professor Agreste, I’m sorry but you are mistaken. I’m not a student.” She could barely contain her laughter now. Her grin nearly split her face. 

“What?” Very eloquent Adrien.

“I’m the Transfigurations professor here, and I’m the Head of Slytherin House.” She watched his expression morph through a few stages before he finally settled on flushed embarrassment

Adrien gaped wide like a fish. “Ah, forgive me. I must be going now. Let me just fall off the face of the map.” He feigned packing up his desk and attempted to quell his rapidly beating heart. “I can’t help but ask how old you are. You seem so young to be a professor.”

“Mr. Agreste, we were in the same graduating class. Alya Cesaire was and is my best friend.”

He searched her face for any sign of a lie, but she only looked smug, if also genuinely amused. “I must seem so arrogant, not recognizing you, treating you like a student. I don’t understand why…” He trailed off his sentence, unsure what he was even trying to say. “Forgive me, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.”

She waved off his apology. “Of course, but only if you call me Marinette. We’ll be working together from now on, hopefully, we can forgo the formalities.”

“Yes, of course, Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! LMK what you think! Personally, I'd love to have done something with them at Beauxbatons because that would be more accurate, but I didn't really have time to research while I was writing so you get this instead. However, if you like this and would be interested in me writing a longer work based on these dorks at Beauxbatons, LMK! :)
> 
> p.s. The short hair comment is based on those Adult Marinette designs that were floating around a while ago.


End file.
